


" If It's the last thing I do "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hugs, Minor Violence, Revenge, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: Purpled goes to visit Dream in prison with only one question on his mind: What had he done to his brother?
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	" If It's the last thing I do "

**Author's Note:**

> cw !! manipulation, violence, stabbing, prison
> 
> If anyone involved states they are uncomfortable with this sort of work, I will remove this book immediately! This takes place in the SMP universe with their personas! Plz be safe <3 !!

The prison was scorching. Purpled felt his skin sizzling from the heat, silently thanking himself for abandoning his woolen, dark purple hoodie back at his base. Going through all of the necessary precautions with Sam’s aid was a massive pain in his ass, but he had business he needed to attend to. Since it was mandatory, he would go through with it. Purpled had promised himself that he wouldn’t let anything or anyone stand in his path. He stood completely inert, the lava wall dripping mear feet away from his face. The sweltering heat was almost too much to bear, the sweat covering his entire body sending shivers down his spine. 

“Any moment now, Purpled. I’ll need you to move with the platform. Then I will release the lava once again, allowing the two of you to chat. Call my name when you are ready to end your visit.” Sam instructed, his voice stern as he addressed the teen. Purpled nodded tenaciously in response, the lava wall in front of him slowly fading into the pits below. His mouth hung agape, staring at the sight now presented before his eyes. The entire room was filled with thick, bubbling lava, the walls made of layers of sturdy obsidian. The floor underneath him shook, Purpled now redirecting his attention from his surrounding to the moving platform below his feet. With conscientious steps, Purpled followed the shifting platform as it traveled to the confines of a huge obsidian box. He was able to identify Dream leaned against a wall as he approached the cell, a feeling of antipathy ever-growing in his chest. That stupid green bitch was about to get it. The platform jolted fiercely as it arrived at its destination, Purpled stepping from the unsteady platform and into the cell. His shoes made silent contact with the floor, the platform behind him returning to its original place of residence. Purpled glanced down at the netherite blocks that separated him and Dream before redirecting his gaze back to the other, who was still leaning against the wall. The blocks disappeared into the floor below with a loud bang, his visit with Dream officially beginning. 

“Alright Dream, I’m not here to chat or some shit. I want to know what the fuck you did to him,” His words were full of venom, sinking into Dream’s skin like poison before he got the chance to speak. “What did you do to my brother?” He let his indignation fuel his words, giving them a sting that they wouldn’t have possessed otherwise. Purpled expected an answer, some words he could decode and use to save his brother and bring him back to his former self. Before he met Dream. The response he received wasn’t the one he was prepared for. 

Dream was laughing, yet it wasn’t from joy or from hearing a funny joke. It was sinister, dripping with an ominous vibe that Purpled couldn’t pick up on. He furrowed his brows, clearly bothered by the other's lack of response. 

“Did you not hear me, you useless lump of shit? I asked you a question. What did you do to my brother?” His voice was militant, leaving no room for fighting from the man in from of him. Dream brought his laughter to a halt, his eyes staring through Purpled with a ghastly gaze. A smirk on his lips, he brought himself to stand upright, settling his hands against the torrid obsidian walls for support. He appeared to be weak. Purpled felt a smile creep to his lips as he made a mental note of that small detail.

“He’s my humble servant. I give him pay, he does my bidding. What else do you want to hear, you useless child? Do you think he still cares about you?” Purpled felt his heart drop, rage bubbling in the back of his throat. “He only cares about money, about his pay! He doesn’t care who he has to hurt, what supplies he has to gather. He simply does what I say. He’s such a useful tool...and I’m sure you would be too if you’re anything like him. You are brothers after all.” No words could explain the mania he felt at that moment. His gaze felt like lasers, staring down at the man who did nothing but hurt. 

“I won’t. I don’t have some weak spirit that will be broken by you and your disgusting attempts at manipulation. I know my brother is the same way as me. He was a strong will. He always did, even when we were kids. I want to know what the fuck you did to him. What did you do to break his spirit? Because I know that when I first joined this server, you two were friends! He cared about you! So why did you do this?!” Purpled felt his voice crack, the hatred for the man in front of him nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He took a step back, inhaling a deep breath in an attempt to soothe himself. 

“He fell victim to my manipulation, of course. During the L’manburg war? I was making him throw his stuff in a pit and destroying it. I was gaining an ally that wouldn’t leave me. And after the war? I locked him away in his house, and only I came to visit. While everyone was out looking for him, I was spending time wrapping him around my little finger here,” Dream lifted his hand, holding up his pointer finger. “I broke him. Now I just give him little rewards to keep him working for me. He thinks I’m his only friend. He thinks you hate him, due to my effects of course.” That’s when it hit him, the true gravity of the situation. Dream has been using Punz. He’s been using him since the first war. A wave of regret wrapped itself around his bubbling rage, his tense shoulder dropping in both shock and in shame. He wasn’t there for his brother when he needed him. After everything Punz did for him, he failed him. He failed his very own brother. Dream’s sudden hysterical laughter broke through his thoughts, Purpled’s gaze rising from the floor and back to Dream. He couldn’t give up now. 

“Shut the fuck up! You’re disgusting...a fucking monster. This is why everyone’s left you. You use manipulation to get people to stay by your side when that’s just…that’s just not even necessary. You lack care for others...and I’m not sure if you’re even a fucking human at all! I don’t care if you’re a human in form, you’ll never be a fucking human in my eyes...or in anyone else’s once they find out the awful things you’ve done to my brother! Fuck you. Fuck you and everything that you stand for!” Purpled couldn’t contain his emotions anymore, letting tears of rage bubble from the corners of his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. The tears were gentle, falling unhurried with copious amounts of grace, a sizable contrast to the enmity that had caused them to fall. 

“Aw, look at you. You’re falling for my tricks as well. You really are just like your brother. You’re weak.” Dream chortled, pushing himself from the wall. He took a few wobbly steps forward, a devious smile resting firmly on his lips. Purpled palmed his own face with two tender hands, brushing the tears from his cheeks. A wave of self-confidence washed over him, tears drying in a hurry as he took an impatient step towards the other. He knew Dream was weak...he knew he could take him. With calculated steps, Purpled dodged Dream’s approaching form, snagging the pen from Dream’s desk. He whipped around, wasting no time before digging the pen deep into Dream’s forehead, eyes glued to the other as his limp corpse plunged to the hardened floor below. 

**[DREAM WAS SLAIN BY PURPLED]**

He knew Dream would respawn. Of course he would. So when Dream plummeted from above, falling into a minuscule pool of water in the corner of the room, it didn’t shock him one bit. 

“And before you ask, I didn’t kill you to end you for good. It was the start of my revenge. I’ll make sure that you suffer the same way you made my brother suffer. I don’t care how many times I have to come here. I don’t care what I have to do. I will make you hurt. I will make you bleed. I will break you down the same way you did to him, but worse. I don’t care if it’s the last thing I do.” Purpled haphazardly threw the bloodied pen to the floor wiping his hand atop his t-shirt. “SAM! I WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE!” Purpled gazed down at Dream once more, expecting to see him smirking, to see him laughing, but what his eyes were met with wasn’t that in the slightest. Dream’s expression was unreadable. His lips were drawn closed, pressed together with subtle distaste. His eyes had lost their evil glint, that fact alone bringing a gentle smile to Purpled’s face. Adrenaline now leaving his body, Purpled gave a friendly wave to Dream, who was still curled in the pit of water where he fell after respawning. Nothing more was said, Purpled climbing atop the moving platform and following its lead back to the cell’s entrance. Sam was stood there, tall, his eyes focused directly on Purpled. 

“Did you get what you came here for?” Sam’s gaze had softened slightly from before he entered the cell, Purpled meeting his eyes as he advanced off the platform. 

“Yes, I did.”

After Sam led him through the remaining procedures, Purpled departed the prison. Not wasting a single moment, he hightailed it straight to his older brother’s home. He needed to talk to him...he needed to. The run felt as if it lasted a whole year, air forcefully escaping his lungs with each step that he took. It became harder and harder to breathe, but Purpled didn’t care. He just wanted to see his brother. His brother’s home now appearing in his view, his hurried steps became hastier, his desire to see Punz growing with each passing second. Coming to an abrupt halt at the door, Purpled didn’t give himself a single moment to rest. He knocked on the door with an unsteady fist, bouncing in place as he awaited Punz’s arrival. A few awkward moments later, and his older brother was stood in front of him, his face skewed with confusion. 

“Purpled what are you doin- OOF! Hey! What are you doing kid?” Punz was forcefully cut off as Purpled sprung at him, dragging his older brother into a hug. His arms were enveloped securely around Punz’s torso, hiding his face in his brother’s shoulder. “What the hell are you doing? Purpled please…” Purpled didn’t say anything else, clutching Punz a little tighter in his hold. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve been a s-shit brother.” Purpled let his voice break, feeling secure in Punz’s presence. He didn’t have to appear strong or composed anymore, he was out of Dream’s sight. He was safe. 

“What are you talking about? I thought you- nevermind. Where is this coming from?” Punz’s concern was evident in the way that he spoke, hesitantly looping an arm around Purpled’s neck. His other arm still hung by his side, rigid from shock. 

“Dream. I talked to Dream. I went to his cell and he told me everything he did to you. I’m sorry Punz…” Purpled mumbled, taking a fistful of Punz’s hoodie in both of his palms for comfort. “D-Don’t say that he’s your friend. He’s manipulating you. He called you weak...said he had you wrapped around his finger...and I j-just…” A small lump formed in his throat, catching him completely off guard. Tears threatened to spill over, but Purpled knew he needed to stay strong, if only for a bit longer “Please Punz...I need you to listen to me. He’s using you. Please p-please…” Purpled felt himself begin to tear apart at the seams, tears escaping from his eyes and soaking into Punz’s white hoodie. He kept his words coming as he broke, trying his best to get through to his brother.

“Wh...What are you...Purpled what are you talking about? I...I trust Dream…” Punz’s words were wobbly and hesitant as he spoke, which lit a spark of hope in Purpled’s heart. He could talk some sense into his brother. He knew he could. 

“He told me that he took your things...and made you put them in a pit and destroyed them. He did this so that he could have control. So you’d rely on him and take his gifts with more gratitude….so you would trust him. And he’s just been giving you payment to keep you on his side so you wouldn’t see everything he was making you do was wrong. Dream has hurt so many people...and he’s hurt you. I’ve lost you to his hands...and I just want my brother back. I w-want my big b-brother back. Pu- Bee. B-Bee please.” Purpled felt his throat close, a little hiccup escaping between his lips. His hold on Punz’s hoodie tightened, trying his very best to keep himself together for just a little bit longer. 

“Wha- Wait...Is that...is that true?” Punz was discombobulated. Purpled knew this from the minor strain of his voice and the feeling of the arm around his neck tightening somewhat. Purpled couldn’t bring himself to speak, nodding into Punz’s shoulder. “Huh...oh um...wait. I-I...he’s been u-using me? Oh um...m-my...I-I’ve...I-I….I did s-so many awful t-things. No...no...no no no...Bee. I’m so sorry. Go-d I’m so sorry...I-I’m so sorry. I-I ne-ed to...please. H-How c-can I...fix...oh...no god…” Punz was blubbering to himself, raising his free arm to rest around Purpled’s neck, fully returning the hug. Punz nestled his face into Purpled’s shoulder, continuing to mumble as the gravity of his situation crumbled down upon him abruptly. It was so sudden, all the slight details finally clicking into place. Everything came together, finally making sense, and Punz couldn’t bear it. He was being used and manipulated by someone he thought he could trust. He confided in Dream when he was upset, carrying out any task handed to him by the other. All the time they spent together, all the memories, went sour simultaneously with his sudden awareness of the other’s true intentions. 

“Bee. Listen. I-It’s okay. We can fix this! D-Dream’s gone...you don’t need to worry about him anymore. You were manipulated. I-It’s okay...it’s not your fault. You can talk to the others. You can fix it. I’ll help too...okay?” Purpled managed to snap Punz out of his dazed state with his sudden words, trying his hardest to reassure his brother. The arms around his neck tightened significantly, Purpled now able to pick up on Punz’s hushed cries. He was still rambling faintly to himself, but his words were occasionally disrupted by choked sobs. Purpled said nothing else, allowing his brother to mourn. Over his manipulation, his loss of self, and his loss of who he thought was an ally. They stood in each other’s hold for an unknown period of time, allowing the presence of the other to bring them comfort. They had a great deal of work to do, to fix accidental mistakes, and to get vengeance on Dream for hurting them. It was a lot, but Purpled got his brother back, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this work! I wanted to add a few little things here at the end to provide insight into my thinking. Punz was the first person that Dream manipulated and is completely under his control! Punz and Purpled are brothers by blood but got separated when Dream makes Punz believe Purpled hates him. They call each other 'Bee' as a nickname from childhood, which is why Punz has a deep love for Bees in the lore. I simply wish for Punz and Purpled lore 


End file.
